Its the day
by frappyrouge123
Summary: Its finally christmas! What are the plans for luffy and ace? well, read to find out! no pairing just brotherly fluff.


**I know its already late, but I just wanted to write a story about luffy and ace having fun at christmas!**

**plz leave a review!**

* * *

Laughter sounded throughout the town as the two boys ran together to the cliff to exchange their gifts they bought for each other. They have waited for this day for a long time now, and now that it had come they will enjoy every moment of it together as brothers.

"Hey Ace, guess what I got you!". luffy said still laughing as he ran around ace holding up a wrapped box.

Ace sighed fondly "Honestly luffy, I don't think i want to know". He said jokingly to his brother, even though he was sure luffy hadn't heard a word he said. Luffy's attention span is waaayy too short.

When they finally reached the cliff, they dropped to the rocky ground and stared to the ocean, smiling brightly. It was early in the morning and most people would want to spend A pleasant christmas morning at their comfy beds. well, not luffy and ace. They had a different schedule for today, which is mainly eat and play the whole freakin day. well, nothing you wouldn't expect from two D's. They enjoyed christmas in a different way than other people, they didn't have a mom nor dad to get them gifts, so they decided that each one would by for each other a gift one day before christmas and give it them in the next morning.

"So luffy, are you sure you didnt give me meat in that box like last time? I mean I know you love meat and all, but giving it to your brother as a gift is just sad." ace said sarcastically. He didn't know what the heck luffy was thinking when he got him some meat for a present, he probably was hungry. Not that ace wasn't, the moment he saw the meat he eat it all up. Well, there went his present last year. didn't mean he did not enjoy it though.

"Dont be silly ace." Luffy said while staring curiously at the box in ace's hand "Why would I ever give the same present as last year? And besides, you gave me a ball, how old did you think I am? A five-year old?." He finished suddenly pouting at the memory.

Ace hated to admit it, but Luffy was right. They were running short on money last year so he didn't really have the time to buy anything worth a gift that time, but still bought a gift anyways. It was the thought that counts after all.

"At least thats better than some meat, you know!" Ace Argued, glaring playfully at luffy.

Luffy gasped. "How could you think that a ball is better than MEAT! there's no way that the ball is better!" He argued back.

Ace rolled his eyes fondly. Of Course he would think meat is better, It was luffy after all. Heck even he was surprised that the meat actually got to him. Knowing luffy, he would have probably ate the meat before it even got in the box.

"Stop lying luffy, my gift was better and you know it!" Ace said, knowing he sounded completely ridiculous to luffy.

"Is not!"

"Is TOO!'

"IS NOT!"

They stared at each other for a while before suddenly breaking into laughter, hitting each other in the shoulder playfully.

"Hey luffy," Ace said after they finished laughing. "Do want to open your present first?" He finished holding out his present.

"Hell ya!" Luffy cried in joy taking the gift from ace, excitement clear in his eyes.

Ace shook his head fondly, and waited while luffy ripped the gift open.

"YESSSSS! I've wanted to get this for so long!" Luffy suddenly cried, making Ace almost jump."And you even got me some shorts to match it! thanks soo much!"

In luffy's hands was a red vest and blue shorts. Wasn't that big of a gift, but it was to luffy and ace knew it. Ace chuckled slightly as he remembered the memory, that time Ace was 13 and luffy was 10..

_"hey ace, look at that awesome red shirt! when I become a pirate I want to wear that same shirt!" luffy exclaimed, looking at the display at one of the shops in town. It was one of the rare moments were they visited town, sometimes for fun or to by presents " can I get it? can I get? Please please please!" luffy pleaded, looking at ace with puppy-dog eyes._

_"Sorry luffy, I don't really have that much money. and besides, dadan is expecting us in half and hour so we have to go now." Ace said apologetically, looking at the price of the vest. It was with 2,000 beli. Yup, they weren't buying that thing anytime soon. "someday luffy, I promise." he finished already walking away._

_"Why do I feel that someday is too long for_ me_?_"_ Luffy mumbled suddenly realising that he's alone and running to catch up with ace._

Well that was two years ago. And the someday turned out this christmas. Ace was really happy for luffy, he _was_ waiting for that t-shirt for a long time now. So why not get it for him as a surprise?

"Now its my turn to open my present" Ace exclaimed to luffy.

Luffy looked up from where he was examining his new vest. Then he smiled brightly,"Here ya go!" he said handing ace his present.

Ace took it gratefully, then ripped the cover open. He stared inside for a while before grinning brightly, taking out the bright orange hat and a log pose."wow luffy, thanks! this will help me alot!" Ace said happily, looking over his gift.

"shishishishi, i know right! we dont want you to get lost at sea, now do we?" Luffy said, laughing at Aces playful glare.

"Brat." Ace said, still smiling. then he threw the empty gift box at luffy. That made luffy stand up and declare a race to dadan's house.

"Im going to so win this time ace!" Luffy cried, already running.

"che, as if a kid like you could win at me in a race!" Ace cried. Then also starting to run to catch up with luffy, Laughing happily along the way.

This christmas was going to be the best, he just knew it.

* * *

**Ok. there you have it! please leave a review. you could also point out some advise that could help me improve!**


End file.
